


The Locust King

by Julius_Belmont, Stephano1294



Category: Gears of War (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Biological PapaMic, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano1294/pseuds/Stephano1294
Summary: Izuku awakens his quirk when he is four like the average kid.Only his quirk is not like the average quirk.Stay and find out how Izuku becomes the Locust King to a few select troops from the original trilogy of Gears games.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Locust King

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than my normal one, but both me and the co-author liked ending it there for this chapter.
> 
> Now I hope you all enjoy our first collab.
> 
> Insert Evil Laugh.

Izuku was wandering around the playground, when he noticed Bakugou and his two ‘friends’ cornering a classmate of theirs who was a new student to their school.

Izuku knew this wasn’t going to end well. Knowing heroes step into the fray when they see someone in potential trouble, Izuku decided to step in front of the boy to protect him.

“Deku? What are you doing? Think your daddy will help you save this kid?” Bakugou sneered, believing he had the advantage in this fight.

“I don’t need my dad to help others, Kacchan! I can save others too!” Izuku declared while trembling nervously.

“Let’s see then!” Bakugou shouted as he lunged towards Izuku with his friends by his side.

Izuku was crying out mentally for someone to help him, knowing that being verbal might only anger Bakugou more.

Suddenly they felt the ground vibrate a little bit, then a claw emerged from the ground surprising the trio.The claw started tear apart the earth to escape out of the ground, once a big enough hole was created a 3 foot tall creature emerged, and started growling at the trio. This creature had grey skin, dark brown armour, really sharp claws, a lot of tiny teeth with drool coming out of its mouth, and it was hunched over.

Izuku, confused as to why he wasn’t getting attacked, turned around to see what was growling. He then saw the weird creature that looked like a weird monkey crouching there, protecting him. 

Bakugou, not knowing what that monster was, did the only thing he knew how and charged headfirst at it, using his quirk to try and beat this weird monkey dog thing that was trying to defend Deku.

Izuku suddenly heard the creature speak briefly, shocking, and confusing him.

“For Leader’s safety!” The monkey thing said as it charged at Bakugou, snarling the whole way .

Bakugou actually managed to land a hit on the monkey thing, blowing it back a tiny bit. . The explosion only further angered the creature.The monkey then screeched so loud that Bakugou got blasted back, and it left his ears ringing. It then lunged towards Bakugou's face with it's claws outstretched. 

The monster slightly grazed Bakugou's cheek leaving what would eventually develop into a scar. Bakagou's lackeys ran off in fear as Bakagou glared at Izuku with hate filled eyes.

“What is that thing?” Bakugou asked in his fear and hatred of this monster.

“I don’t know!” Izuku shouted in confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s helping you, you should know!” Bakugou yelled in confusion.

“Wait, are you my quirk?” Izuku asked the weird monkey thing, which turned when he spoke.

“You leader! Me follow you!" The creature ooked back

To Bakugou’s growing confusion, it just kept making weird noises, but Deku looked like he was understanding it. Of course, this commotion drew the attention of the adults nearby, who called up Izuku’s parents and the Bakugou’s.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizashi Yamada was busy doing his normal patrol route, when his phone went off. After answering it he found out that apparently his son had manifested his quirk, and he was requested to help out as his hero skills might be needed.

So deciding to treat it as a small call for help, he makes his way to the playground his son should be at. Once he arrives on the scene he was shocked at what he sees going on. His own son is standing behind a weird animal that was growling at the Bakugou’s boy. The creature looked as if it was about to lunge at the ash-blonde boy.

Deciding that he better intervene before anything bad can happen, he decides to announce his presence.

“Hey there kiddo!” Mic calls out to Izuku, who quickly turned in surprise.

“Papa!” Izuku yelled out as he ran to hug his father.

To the surprise of all the adults, the weird monkey animal followed Izuku and stood guard by him. Deciding to find out about what is going on with his kid, he picked Izuku up and walked over to check him out for the day. When Mic noticed the animal following them, he gave a little shooing gesture.

“Shoo you little ape! I don’t need you following me” Mic huffed, already annoyed with the creature.

To his surprise the creature shook its head and made weird off sounding ooks, before climbing the yellow-haired hero. Mic shut down for a few seconds as the monkey climbed him, once the monkey was satisfied with its spot, it ooked a couple more times, which caused Mic to realize what just happened.

“Why is this ape climbing on me? Listener, do you know?” Mic asked as he turned to ask Izuku who was smiling.

“It wants to stay with me! I am it’s leader!” Izuku said in happiness as he clapped his hands.

It took a few seconds for Mic to realize, but his eyes widened in realization when he figured it out.

“You finally got your quirk, huh listener?” Mic asked as he held Izuku directly out in front of him.

“I think so, I wanted help, then he appeared and helped me! I can talk to him too.” Izuku said with a smile, that made Mic’s day.

“That’s good. I can’t wait to tell your mother. She’ll probably smile and then faint when she sees the monkey.” Mic said with fondness as he thought of his amazing wife.

“Why? Can I keep him?” Izuku asked with the most adorable puppy eyes he could muster.

“Your mother’s gonna kill me for this. You can keep him.” Mic caved in to his son’s puppy eyes.

“Yay! You hear that? You can stay with me!” Izuku said with glee as he looked at his new companion, who ooked in response.

Mic then carried the duo home so they could figure out what exactly Izuku’s quirk does.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a walk filled with stares constantly bombarding the trio, they arrived home.

“HOOOOOONEEEYYYY IIII”MMMM HOOOOMEEE!!” Mic shouted as he opened the door to his lovely home.

Of course his voice startled the only person inside the home.

“Hizashi? What are you doing back so early?” 

“I got my quirk!” Izuku shouted in joy seeing his mother turning the corner.

“Oh? Wha- What is that on your back Hizashi?” She asked seeing the animal riding her husband’s back.

“This little grey monkey-dog-thing is our little listener’s quirk. Is it a little weird? Sure! Did I already tell Izuku that he could keep it? YES!” Mic said with a big grin on his face.

“What do you mean that is his quirk? I don’t know how creating a living creature is within the realm of possibility of quirks.” Inko questioned calmly, trying not to freak out and faint.

“It came to help when I wanted help! It even talks like we do!” Izuku said happily, thinking that everyone heard what he heard.

“Oh really? That’s interesting. Hizashi, is that true?” Inko questioned.

“All I hear are a mixture of ooks and barks. But maybe only Izuku can hear it.” Mic answered with a shrug.

“What do you mean you don’t hear it speaking? It told me I am it’s leader. Come on speak for them.” Izuku said as he nudged the animal.

“They no understand, only leader understands!” The animal ooked in response.

“Did it just speak sweetie?” She asked as she looked at her son.

“Yeah, it said they no understand, only leader understands!” Izuku said to his parents.

“Well, that must mean your quirk is allowing you to talk to it.” She said thoughtfully.

“Now that that’s settled, What are you gonna call the little guy?” Mic asked with a huge smile.

“What’s your name?” Izuku asked the animal, wanting to call it what it is called.

“I Wukong.” It ooked out to them.

“It said its name is Wukong. That is the name!” Izuku declared as he pet the animal’s head. It purred? As Izuku continued to pet the creature’s head.

“I’m not the only one hearing purring right?” Mic questioned as he looked down at Wukong, they all agreed on hearing the purring.

“Alright, let’s find out what Wukong will eat shall we?” Inko asked as she sat up and dusted herself off.

The rest of the day was spent learning what Wukong could do and eat. After the night was called, Wukong laid at the front of Izuku’s bed, being vigilant against anyone who might threaten their new leader...

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this work.


End file.
